La Era Del Hielo ShiraxDiego Hasta el final
by shira4596
Summary: esta es una versión latina de Shira and Diego - until the end. Esta vez con vídeos de la era del hielo canciones en español y si son en ingles serán subtituladas - Shira es obligada a ir con una tripulación de piratas, pero no esperaba lo inesperable, poder vivir por primera vez una aventura de amor junto a Diego
1. Chapter 1

**Shira x Diego **

**hasta el fin Capitulo 1 : El Principio**

Punto de vista de Shira

No recuerdo mi Infancia cada dia pienso en si fue dulce o triste cada vez que trato de recordar todos mis pensamientos presente y futuros se entreveran. Pero aveces solo pienso en dejar un pasado que ni siquiera recuerdo .

Es un dia normal en el Barco desde que conoci a el Capitan Guthh y los demás .recuerdo ese dia yo estaba sola no sabia a donde ir, ni con quien ir solo sabia que mi nombre era Shira y que era un dientes de sable nada m s .Estaba sola, era solo una adolecente perdida en un mundo enorme.

Recuerdo que estaba caminando por la orilla del mar cuando algo me golpeo en la cabeza. Luego cuando desperte al parecer una tribu de mini peresosos me rodeaba .Uno de ellos que parecia ser el jefe que me dijo - Que haces en nuestras tierras? con un tono enojado

O lo siento mucho yo no sabia que estas eran sus tierras, perdonenme - dije tímidamente

Y dime Porque estas por estas tierras , he? - dijo el perezoso

Bueno no fue mi intención estar por aquí, es solo que estoy perdida y no recurdo de donde soy, ni quien es mi familia, solo recuerdo mi nombre y lo que soy. dije apenada

Entonces el jefe dijo: Se que tu no mientes

¿Que? - pregunte algo confundida

Es increible como puedo ver tu sufrimiento en tus ojos como si fueran dos puertas abiertas a tus sentimiento - dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos wuau yo no lo sabia ...  
si quieres nosotros te podemos a ayudar a encontrar tu familia y a recordar tu pasado - dijo en tono generoso

se lo agradesco ... pero , no gracias ... solo quiero que me dejen ir y ya no les molestare - dije solo para que me dejaran ir y me dejaran en paz , porque en realidad todo lo que me decia ya me estaba pareciendo un poco extraño.  
Bien , te dejaremos ir pero no importa si regresas por aqui ya que seras bienvenida , no te preocupes.

si claro - luego de eso segui mi rumbo lo mas lejos que pude de ellos.

Luego de ese incidente tan extraño me encontre con un rebaño , era muy grande , ya que consistia de muchas clases de herbivoros . Pero cada vez que me acercaba a uno se hiba corriendo lo que me enfuresia mucho y me hacia sentir mal.

Haci que me fui de ese lugar para ya no sentirme rechasada.  
Luego en esa tarde habia un crepusculo que no se podia olvidar, uno que como si te diera animos de seguir , salir a buscar lo que eres y quien eres .

No se si eso fue lo que me inpulso ha seguir con mi búsqueda o no pero fue un momento donde senti que mi vida y mi historia no se quedaba hay tenia que descubrir mi pasado para saber como era enrealida.

Esa noche sentia frio, estaba sola y no tenia a nadie quien me hiciera compañía .Solo queria llorar hasta dormir, pero no podia, sentia que era un acto cobarde pero Por que? no lo sabia .

Tal vez en mi pasado desconocido me ense aron a no llorar y ser fuerte y rigida conmigo misma , enrealidad no lo sabia.  
Fue entonces cuando escuche un grito ensordecedor me estremecio .

Fue a ver si alguien necesitaba ayuda y me encamine a un encuentro y una lucha inesperada que cambiaria mi vida.  
Cuando llegue al punto del grito , quede sorprendida al ver el panorama .  
Habia un grupo de mamiferos acosando y queriendole robar a otros mamiferos sus pertenencias. En ese momento quede en schok al ver algo tan malvado que no se como me inpulso a defender a las victimas. Corri delante de uno que hiba ha ser atacado y le rasg e la cara a uno de los atactes que al parecer era una especie de foca se veia como la sangre corria y el gritaba de dolor yo solo le rugia para que los dejaran en paz fue cuando sus dem s compa eros se dieron cuenta de mi interverci n y el haver herido a uno de ellos, en su herida se podia ver lo fuerte que le habia atacado ya que cada vez sangraba m s .  
Yo no sabia que hacer en ese momento, fue cuando se me ocurrio una idea .

Salte sobre aquel ser que ahora sangrababa por mi culpa llevandome a las victimas y sali corriendo.

Punto de vista de Gutt

Me asombre al ver a esa peque a tigresa poder hacer tanto da o a alguien mas grande que ella. Ella por su apariencia parecia se una sable delicada, de ojos asul zafiro, piel gris claro como la luna. Pero no fue haci en realidad no era como su ficico la describia , era diferente . Atrevida , dispuesta a todo en cualquier momento y lugar. Vi que ella podia ser un miembro muy util en nuestro equipo pero desp es de lo que paso, al parecer nos concidera como un enemigo , no como aliado.

Punto de vista de Shira

Luego de haber salvado a esas criaturas ellas me dijeron:

porfavor no nos comas-aterradas pero

si yo no los voy ha comer, solo quiero ayudarlos , es por eso que los salve

encerio- dijieron

si se los digo de verdad no miento - dije

muchas gracias entonces por tu ayuda - dijo agradecidos

de nada - dije feliz de que me hayan aceptado tal como soy

y Como te llamas? - me pregunto una de las mayores de esas aves que al parecer eran avestruces

me llamo Shira y tu ? - pregunte mientras que se subia a mi lomo

soy Mirian y ella es mi hermano Beck el menor , ella es mi hermana Lucy la intermedia - me dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos

Oye que acaso tu no tienes manada ya sabes porque según se los sables no handan solos- pregunto

Bueno enrealida no se si tengo manada ni se si tenga familia o si esa posible manada o familia me estee buscando-pronuncie apenada

porque? que paso - pregunto

no lo se creo que perdi la memoria y ahora no recuerdo nada y estoy sola sin nadie

Porque no te quedas con nosotros? hasta que encuentres tu familia - pregunto Beck

Enserio , puedo quedarme con ustedes - pregunte feliz por el echo de incluirme en su manada asi sea diferente

si claro , que puedes ya que nos salvaste la vida - dijo Lucy

Fue entonces cuando decidi quedarme con ellos para construir un nuevo presenteuna nueva manada a la cual formaria parte aun las diferencias existan

Pero este no es el final feliz que esperaba ya que Gutt me tenia preparada una sorpresa en la cual era parte en las buenas o en las malas ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Shira x Diego until the end Capitulo 2 : Una Nueva Hermana**

**Punto de vista de Shira**

Despues de haberme unido a aquella nueva madada, a aquella nueva vida. Me sentia muy feliz. Una mañana me desperte mas temprano de lo habitual, todo se veia sereno y demasiado tranquilo hasta que me di cuenta que estaba sola, me altere y comense a buscar a los demas.  
MIRIAN!, BECK!, LUCY! donde estan!  
Fue entonces cuando escuche un voz femenina dulce y debil. Mi mente solo me podia decir que era Lucy, fui corriendo lo mas rapido que pude y en el momento que llegue, me quede asombrada, no lo podia creer lo que estaba viendo era, era como un paraiso de aves de todos los colores, era impresionante.

Hola Shira, lamento averte asustado por abernos ido pero fue para que conoscas a nuestra familia y amigos ya que tu ahora eres parte de la familia- con una gran sonrrisa dijo Mirian

Punto de vista de Mirian

Después de decirle a Shira que ahora era parte de nuestra familia la vi por primera vez que sus ojos azul zafiro como poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas las cuales recorrian sus mejillas, lo que me conmovio mucho y a la vez me estremecia el corazon haciendome botar algunas lagrimas tambien, si ella ahora no solo era nuestra salvadora sino tambien una hermana.

Punto de vista de Shira

Luego de haber pasado de estar sola, pase a tener una gran familia, una muy numerosa. Me emocione tanto que comense a llorar, pero no sabia que el llanto era contagioso porque Mirian, Beck, Lucy y los demas presentes comensaron a llorar yo no pude dejar de llorar haci que solo abrase a Mirian, Beck y a Lucy lo que al pareser hizo llorar mas a los presentes y dije:

Gracias chicos

Ahora eres nuestra hermana, no es asi - dijo Beck

si

Fue un momento muy feliz para mi pero tenia la impresion de que no hiba a durar mucho tiempo, no sabia porque pensaba eso, pero no estaba muy segura lo cual no me daba mucha inportancia

Punto de vista de los piratas

Gutth llama a Squint

Si capitan, lla estoy aqui- dijo una peque a figura en la oscuridad con forma de conejo Squint

te acuerdas de la sable femenina de la otra vez? - pregunto el capitan imponente

si, porque pregunta mi capitan - dijo con una mirada astuta

Es que me llamo mucho la atencion como alguien tan pequeño pudo hacer un gran daño a uno de mis marineros

lo se mi capitan, es muy extraño

lo se pero se que ella seria de gran ayuda para mi busqueda... -menciono hasta que Squint le interrumpe

pero capitan despues de lo que paso nos creera sus enemigos, no se me ocurre que despues de lo que paso se quiera unir a nosotros - dijo de forma de contradicción

entonces haremos que se une por las buenas o por las malas - mostrando una risa malvada

pero capitan por que insistir solo es un sable despues de todo

NO! no lo entiendes ella tiene algo especial que la hace superior a los demas sables y si la tenemos de nuestro lado en la busqueda del tesoro negro, ella nos sera de gran ayuda para la batalla

Y si no lo hace, capitan?

Bueno morira no por nuestras patas sino por los mostruos del mar, pero estoy seguro que eso no pasara. Dile a todos que mañana tendremos una nueva integrante en este barco ASI SEA VIVA O MUERTA! - al final una risa escalofriante que estremecia a cada parte del barco.

**Nota del Autor : Espero que les haya gustado esta historia no solo tendra palabras sino tambien videos echos por mi misma pero solo de ves en cuando aunque se que las imagenes no sean adecuadas a la historia pero si la musica por ahora les muestro este video ****titulado**

** - Tribute The Ice Age is TOXIC ~ Shira x Diego ~ **

**URL : watch?v=9JmYm8bLeeU&feature=channel&list=UL**

** si lo se se que no funciona el URL aqui pero pueden pegar y copiar o solo busquen en YOUTUBE con el titulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shira x Diego hasta el fin Capitulo 3: Adi s**

**Punto de vista de Shira**

Esa noche todos est bamos jugando era genial, corríamos, bromeábamos, reíamos era lo que siempre quise ser feliz con una familia, bueno desde que perd la memoria pero aun tenia ese pensamiento de que algo malo iba a pasar no lograba entender porque aunque no le tomaba mucha importancia sin duda ahora solo me importaba ser feliz al lado de mi nueva familia.  
En ese momento todos presenciamos una hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo, ya era tarde y todos nos fuimos a dormir. Esa noche dorm sin saber que seria mi ultimo d a con ellos, sin saber que al siguiente d a algo iba ha marcar mi vida para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente...

Shira se levanto por un ruido que venia de los arbustos

Quien anda hay? - pregunto con preocupaci n al cuidar a sus hermanos adoptivos

Nadie le respond a, entonces se levanto y sali ha ver lo que pasaba dejando atr s a sus hermanos adoptivos.

Por segunda vez QUIEN ANDA HAY?, no estoy jugando salga, no sea cobarde esta vez con un tono enojada

Hasta que de los arbustos un ser de gran tamaño salio, era Gutt.  
La tigresa lo reconoci al instante al acordarse de aquella vez cuando atacaron a sus hermanos adoptivos.

Que quieres?; acaso has venido a molestarnos de nuevo a mi y a mis hermanos - menciono con un rugido

Tus hermanos?, ni siquiera son de tu especie. - dijo entre risas

Y eso que importa

Bueno no quiero discutir contigo solo he venido a hacer negocios con usted

Que clase de negocios

Te propongo algo porque no te unes a mi equipo, nosotros estamos en la busqueda del tesoro negro es un tesoro donde todo lo que puedas imaginar esta hay

O y eso que - menciono entre dientes

Bueno me pregunto si, no se recuperar a tu verdadera familia digo no lo se porque esta familia que tienes ahora se muy bien que no es la verdadera

Claro que no - dijo molesta la tigresa

Vamos tendra todo lo que siempre has soñado solo debe unirse a mi equipo para la búsqueda

NUNCA! nunca me unir a tu equipo

Enserio? - Sarcásticamente

Si lo digo enserio y mi respuesta siempre sera NO!

Ni siquiera por salvar la vida de tu Manada Que ? - menciono asusta

Pronto Shira se fue corriendo a donde había dejado a su ahora familia, al llegar se quedo sorprendida, no lo podía creer todo fue una distracción para tener de rehenes a sus hermanos

Ya basta déjalos ir - le grito a Gutt

Lo hare pero si tu te unes a mi - dijo entre risas

Jamas

Bien... Maten los

No esperen - dijo con intencion de detener la ejecución

No, no lo hagas Shira - Dijo Beck

Lo siento - murmuro Shira a sus hermanos

Esta bien que decides?

Ha... Ir con ustedes - dijo tristemente

NO! - gritaron Mirian, Beck y Lucy a la vez

Excelente elección, Vamos

Shira no quería voltear para ver a sus hermanos tristes y mientras los demás se iban en dirección al barco dijo a sus hermanos

No se preocupen por mi estaré Bien, regresare de una o otra forma se los prometo Y nosotros te esperaremos - dijo Mirian

Shira estaba apunto de embarcar una aventura que debe a enfrentar aunque no quiera, para cumplir su promesa y regresar a casa.


End file.
